Buizel's Friend
by MC CJ
Summary: When a troubled Buizel who has bullied every Pokemon he has come across meets his match how will he and the other Pokemon react to this? Who will be the winner? Will Buizel's loneliness finally come to an end once and for all?


**Author's Note:** (I never thought I'd end up doing this, but here we go. All Pokemon in this talk, but I have not decided if humans will appear though. This will also not be a long story either, but that may change as I have been known to change plans. I'm still getting the hang of this so bare with me on this everyone.)

In the Sinnoh region is a forest that was near a river and it was quiet with Pokemon of all types going about their normal business in the forest. It seemed like it would be a perfect day, however that would not be the case for some of the Pokemon as some of them were living in fear because of the actions of one Pokemon who has made their lives difficult to live and has in many cases even driven some Pokemon and their families away.

This Pokemon in particular was considered to be one of the meanest Pokemon around and spread fear throughout the entire forest. It was a male Buizel, a sea weasel Pokemon that lived near the river. He was twice the size of a normal Buizel with his height being five feet tall on it's hind legs. He would often intimidate every Pokemon he came across.

Most of the time he would bully other Pokemon and pick fights with them and wouldn't allow them to be in the river without his permission if he ever gave them permission that is. Every day he would target one of the other Pokemon and start hazing them almost immediately even if they haven't crossed his path. A female Marill appeared from the bushes and it had a worried look on it's face.

It knew that if Buizel caught it around the river she would be in major trouble. She looked around many times and looked behind her to make sure he wasn't there. When she was satisfied Buizel wasn't around she then jumped into the river to swim. Her older sister Azumarill had warned her not to do this no matter what and made a promise with her older sister that she wouldn't go near the river.

Little did she know she was being watched by none other than Buizel himself. The sea weasel Pokemon said to himself with a hint of anger in his voice, "So looks like we have someone that wants to break the rules around here huh? How sad.

Looks like I'm going to have to teach her a lesson the hard way. To think she made a promise and now it looks like some of these pathetic Pokemon can't even keep their promises anymore." Marill then got out of the river thinking that today will be a good day.

She then scurried off quickly so she is not seen until she ran right into Buizel who was looking down at her with a scowl and she said to him with fear, "Uh hi Buizel how is your day?" Buizel said to her, "I should be asking you that.

How was your day little one? Good wasn't it? Cause it's about to turn from good to bad for you right now." Marill tried to act like she didn't know what he was talking about and said to him, "What do you mean by that Buizel?"

Buizel said to the Marill sounding annoyed, "You broke the rules honey. I saw you go into the river without me saying it was okay and now you left me no choice, but to give you the consequences for your actions. Prepare to get a beat down by me you little rat."

Marill backed away and tried to run, but Buizel quickly used Aqua Jet and slammed into her body with great speed, causing the water mouse Pokemon to slide across the ground and into the river.

The Marill was shaken up a bit and tried to escape by swimming away, but Buizel jumped in and used aqua jet again. Some of the Pokemon on land saw what happened and were hoping for that the Marill could escape.

After a few tense silent minutes Marill suddenly flew out of the river at high speed along with Buizel who had attacked her in the water with a combination of both Aqua Jet and Sonicboom, which were a successful hit.

The water mouse Pokemon landed on the ground and fainted. Some of the Pokemon that witnessed what happened raced over to help the Marill. They didn't notice Buizel who got out of the river and merely grinned at what he had done as he didn't feel sorry for his actions.

He walked over and shoved several of the Pokemon away from Marill and he said to the knocked out Pokemon, "I don't know if you can here me or not, but I don't care. This is what happens when you don't listen the first time.

This will also happen to all of your pathetic friends too." He then walked away and some of the Pokemon began aiding Marill, while some shook their heads at what had just happened, which was clear that this was getting seriously out of hand.

A male Shinx said out loud to the other Pokemon, "No not again. This day was going so well and now this happens. I don't know how much longer we can all deal with this. Buizel just doesn't care about anyone and he keeps on attacking one of us over and over and over again."

An female Aipom who was on a tree branch said to everyone, "He's been doing this for a long time. Last time I first met him he used Water Gun on me and I went into the river. I came very close from falling down the waterfall, but I was saved by Corphish here.

The next time Buizel saw me he used Water Gun on me and I almost fell into the river again. We have to do something about this before he goes too far and seriously hurts one of us."

A male Corphish, which was the one who rescued Aipom from falling down the waterfall said to her, "What can we do? He is a very tricky Pokemon and he has beaten nearly all of us when we battled him in the past. We could try and gang up on him, but then again he is still a very tricky Pokemon as I said earlier."

An Azumarill who was the sister of the Marill said with a sigh, "If any of us ever did attack him then he will come after us one by one and that won't be a good thing. Plus like Corphish said none of us are strong enough to take him on."

A male Piplup said to everyone, "We may not be able to do anything, but we can ask Furret why he is doing this to everyone. She said that one day she'll tell us, but now that day is today." Everyone nodded at what he said and together they went off to find Furret.

Meanwhile Buizel was thinking to himself about what he just did and he had a smirk on his face as he enjoyed that very well. He continued his training after guarding the river as he wanted to significantly improve the power of his Aqua Jet and if not his recently learned attack Water Pulse.

After training Buizel went over to a tree and picked an Oran berry, which was very rare in that particular area and ate it. When eaten Oran berries can recover a Pokemon's strength. After recover his strength he then went back into the river and began prowling the river seeing if anyone dared to enter it again.

As night was setting in and the moon was in the air a female Furret was in the woods by itself when she saw several Pokemon walk up to her and Aipom said to her, "Furret we have a serious problem. Buizel did it again and this time..."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Azumarill cut her off and said to Furret, "He attacked my little sister Marill and she right now has a scratch on her head. Things could have been a lot worse. Furret what's going on?

Why has Buizel been acting like this for nearly his entire life? We want answers and we will not stop asking until you start talking." Furret knew she couldn't hide it as she has tried to defend Buizel in every way, but now it was time for her to reveal what happened to him.

Furret is a twelve year old Pokemon that has seen a lot and knows a lot about what has happened in the past and is looked up to by many even Buizel himself despite the fact Buizel thinks Furret is an significant annoyance that is getting on his nerves.

Furret said to everyone, "I'm sorry if I haven't been honest with everyone here. It was many years ago when Buizel was born he had no one to take care of him and he had no friends. So he grew up his entire life with no friends or family. He had seen some really bad things happen to other Pokemon like being yelled at and abused by Pokemon trainers, so he's reflected all of that on everyone around him.

He isn't a bad Pokemon he is just really lonely and needs a friend or someone to talk to. Things just got to him and he started acting this way for quite a while even before any of you came here yourselves. I actually know how he feels as the same thing happened to me many years ago." She paused as a few drops of tears rolled down her face.

Some of the Pokemon walked up to her to see if she was okay as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She said to them, "Sorry for that. Thinking about what happened to him reminds me of myself and I cry each time I think about him. I worry about Buizel everyday. I have that feeling that one day he is going to take on a very powerful Pokemon that will show him no mercy and seriously hurt him."

Aipom said to Furret feeling sadden by the story, "We are sorry to hear that Furret, but how are we going to get Buizel to stop attacking and bullying us?" Furret looked down at the ground and said, "Someone here or another Pokemon will have to defeat him in a one on one battle. Once that happens all the darkness and hate inside Buizel's heart will be extinguished for good."

All the Pokemon were surprised by the simple, but difficult. Corphish said to the Pokemon around him, "Well I can tell you we all can't do it. He defeated all of us before and he trains a lot everyday. Not to long ago he used Water Pulse on me and I nearly got hit by the attack.

The Water Pulse hit a tree and knocked it down." Furret said to all the Pokemon, "None of you guys will be able to, but I know deep down there will be a Pokemon that will be able to defeat him. Until then we will all have to deal with Buizel's behavior until then."

All the Pokemon knew she was right and they all went there separate ways since it was getting late. Little did anyone in the forest know the next day they would all meet a Pokemon that will go against Buizel in what will be the most unique battle to take place in that area.


End file.
